It seemed like the right thing to say
by lovestory121
Summary: Vin is a little worse off than the others think after that little brush with dynamite in 'Wagon train'. Will Chris end up regretting his words to Vin?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and the story may not follow the episode exactly. Any mistakes are mine.

"_I need to know I can depend on you Vin. Let me know when I can"_

At the time that had seemed like the right thing to say. He wasn't shouting at Vin and he hadn't said anything that he thought was particularly hurtful. He just wanted Vin to stay and he wasn't above guilt tripping. Besides that was partly how he felt, Vin always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else, always watching their backs and taking first watch, now Vin was distracted by Charlotte and Chris felt…vulnerable. A small part of him wanted to be happy for Vin, obviously he'd found someone who made him forget about the harsh realities of the life they lived. But the larger part of him wanted the seven of them to stay together. He'd turned his horse away from Vin and rode away, thinking that Vin would not be fully alert of their surroundings whilst his mind was distracted. He watched as Vin circled back and rode along the length of the wagon train, before cantering to the front and trailing ahead of the others.

At the time that had seemed like the right thing to say. But as he heard the gunshots and kicked his horse into a gallop towards the front the only thing he could think of was that if Vin was hurt, or worse, the last thing he'd said to the man was that he felt like he couldn't depend on him. He looked up in time to see Vin turn his back on O'Shea's men in order to sever the fuse and the dynamite. He'd smiled at that point. _Knew I could count on you Vin._ Then there'd been an explosion and he'd watched as Vin was thrown backwards down steep hill by the force, landing in a heap at the bottom with a bone jarring thud, a crumpled unmoving heap. Chris dismounted heart in his throat and raced towards Vin's prone figure. Another explosion assured him that Buck and JD had taken care of the powder-man hired by O'Shea. But it was a distant thought. He was entirely focused on the unconscious form at the bottom of the hill. He reached Vin a couple of seconds faster than Nathan and Vin was coming round as he got there.

He dropped to his knees behind him and pulled the sharpshooter so he was resting on his knees. "You alright?" Vin's head slumped to his chest and he replied "Most of me" voice laced with the pain he was trying to deny. The words hit home in Larabee's chest Vin was hurting. "Alright come on" He slipped his arms under Vins and pulled him to his feet in one swift motion. Not entirely prepared for the trackers legs to give out he was glad that Nathan was there too. By the time they reached the wagons Vin had shrugged them off and was walking stiffly on his own. Nathan tossed Vin's gun to him and both watched as he caught it, passing the little test. But then he bent in on himself, teeth gritted against some form of pain. "Sure you're alright?" asked the leader, concerned as normally stoic Vin showed pain. Vin seemed to notice this and straightened "Ah feel better than I look". This seemed to placate the concern in Chris and he set about getting the seven together to go after O'Shea. Pushing the apology that had been on the tip of his tongue to the back of his mind.

It hadn't been until they had reached Four Corners again that Vin had visibly shown any signs of pain. As they had left the wagon train, Chris had asked Vin if he was okay but he was not referring to physical injuries he was referring to Vin leaving Charlotte. Vin had said that Charlotte belonged here and all Larabee could think of was that he was grateful that Vin had decided to stay with them. Although he couldn't place when the tracker had slipped past his barriers, they had become like brothers, and he wasn't sure, after Sarah and Adam, that he would be able to cope with Vin leaving too. They'd made good timing and had reached the t own as night had begun to fall. Not taking time to rest as they did not want to be open to exposure with Mary and Billy in their group. Vin had separated after settling his horse in the livery and although he was usually quiet, the other six noticed his departure. Out of the six only Nathan noticed the arm protectively cradling his ribs. As the other left the livery Nathan went to look for Vin, checking the boarding house and not finding him he was on his way to check Vin's wagon when JD's shout echoed along the street.

"Nathan! Nathan! Something's wrong with Vin! Chris! Nathan! Somebody!"


	2. Chapter 2

Would like to say thank you to Vinsmouse you are my first reviewer _ever_ and you're right it is hard to believe that after getting blown down a hill by an explosion Vin gets up and walks away seconds later. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. I know it says in my profile that updates may not be regular but this is my first story and I'm too excited to think of anything else! x

"_Nathan! Nathan! Something's wrong with Vin! Chris! Nathan! Somebody!"_

The sound of JD calling for help was soon drowned out by the footsteps of five other people. Although only Nathan and Chris were called for, all of the five were running towards JD. JD himself had been walking past, when he'd heard a thud and had gone to investigate. The sound seemed to have come from Vin's wagon and as the tracker still had a price on his head, JD figured he should check it out and make sure Vin wasn't under attack. He'd carefully walked over, not making too much noise and had then discovered Vin lying just to the side of his wagon. JD ran over, forgetting completely about any would be attackers and had tried to wake Vin. Whilst yelling for Nathan at the same time.

Nathan reached Vin before Chris this time and was inspecting the downed member of the seven when the others arrived. Chris looked at the grim expression on Nathan's face and it felt like a punch to the gut. Sprinting the last few metres he dropped down beside Nathan. "He's not…?" Nathan shook his head and the others gathered closer listening to the healer. "He's not dead. Pretty sure it's just after effects from that dynamite and roll down the hill. He took a hit to the back of his head that neither of us saw, covered by his hat and his hair, nasty bump. He's also got some cracked ribs, must'a been in a lot of pain" The others all looked down at Vin, who hadn't moved throughout the entire conversation. "Buck, Josiah take him up to the clinic." The two bigger men complied without question, gently lifting Vin up between them and carrying him up the stairs to Nathan's clinic. The other four followed quickly afterwards. Nathan's clinic wasn't exactly small but all seven of them in one room was a bit tight so the healer sent everyone but Chris and Josiah away. Looking over Vin again he gave his diagnosis to the others. "I'm guessing that Vin didn't get much sleep the last couple of days, seems to me that a mixture of exhaustion and pain finally wore him down till he just dropped. He should be fine after he gets some rest, although if he wakes up he may be kind of out of it, head wounds tend to get people confused" "I'll stay with him" said Chris, speaking up for the first time since they'd found Vin outside. Josiah and Nathan shared a glance before nodding to Chris and heading towards the door. "Holler if you need me" said Nathan, stepping out after Josiah and closing the door quietly.

Vin awoke several times during the night, but he was nowhere near coherent. Nathan told the others that Vin was concussed but would be fine, just dizzy and stiff for a few days. Chris hardly left Vin's side as the man muttered incoherently or lay completely still. The other five dropped in alone every couple of hours. It was always the same when one of them was hurt. the others gathered around and rallied together. It was when it was only Chris in the room when the true effect of his words at the wagon train came out into the open. Vin was showing signs of coming around again, tossing on the bed and talking softly. Chris leaned closer, opened his mouth to talk but Vin beat him to it.

"_Can't depend on me, can't rely on me, not good enough" _

Chris felt his jaw drop. He'd thought that Tanner hadn't even taken his words to heart, he'd said nothing afterwards. Reaching out with a hand he placed it on Vin's shoulder. "I knew I could depend on you Vin, I knew it since I first saw you. I just didn't want you to leave. It seemed like the right thing to say" Vin quieted at the voice and stopped tossing and turning. Chris assumed that he'd fallen asleep again and decided to let him rest. When a soft voice said "Not leaving" He had his gun out of its holster and aimed before he realised that he was pointing it at Vin. He looked down and saw Tanner's eyes were half open but clear. "Damn cowboy, I almost shot you" said Chris lowering his gun and returning it to the holster. Vin smirked. "How're you feeling?" Chris asked placing his hand back on Vin's shoulder. "Never better" was the soft reply. "I'm sorry Vin" Vin looked up and met his eyes, before looking away. "I'm sorry I said that I couldn't rely on you and I'm sorry that you had to leave Charlotte behind. I know what you risked when you came back to warn us about the extra hired guns. I should have known that I could trust you to have my back" He was cut off by Vin. "Stop" Chris immediately closed his mouth and looked away. "Someone's gotta keep your hide out of trouble" Tanner was smiling when Chris looked back at him. "I don't think the other five are gunna cut it, you have a way with people that just makes them want to kill you" Chris laughed, happy that everything was okay between the two of them. "That's kind of rude Tanner, the only reason I haven't shot you is because you're already hurt and I don't need you complaining that I took advantage of your weakened state." It was Vin's turn to laugh. A few minutes later he settled down again the pull of sleep drawing him under. Chris smiled at that, getting up to head for his own room, now convinced that Vin was now going to be fine. As he turned to look at Vin one last time the Texan's voice drifted across to him.

"Wasn't rude Chris, it seemed like the right thing to say" he mumbled before falling asleep.

Haha! Yes the story is short and probably jumps around a lot but it's my first story that actually has an ending


End file.
